


Bad Hair Day

by Theincaprincess



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-07 01:14:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18862759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theincaprincess/pseuds/Theincaprincess





	Bad Hair Day

Sitting on the sofa you and Thranduil were in a deep conversation about your past, taking a sip of your tea you looked at Thranduil while he was talking about some of his childhood memories, "has anything embarrassing ever happened to you?" You suddenly asked making Thranduil stop mid-sentence, and look at you. 

Closing his eyes, Thranduil thought back and softly smiled before letting out an awkward laugh, "I do have one" he said as he sipped his wine. 

"Do tell?" you said back as you raised an eyebrow. 

Smiling Thranduil took a deep breath and started to tell you one of his most embarrassings stories. 

"Growing up I was one of the only children, you had long light hair everyone else had dark short hair, so making friends was hard for me, the male elves use to tease me by calling me a female and it always ended in a fight" Thranduil explained as you placed your cup on the table and moved closer to him.

"So my Father and Mother took me on a trip with them to one of the human cities, to distract me, you see, and they had the meeting with the king to talk about a trade agreement, which allowed me to spend time in the markets, where I came upon a woman seller fabric dyes" stopping he took a sip of his wine. 

"what happened next?" You asked. 

Turning to you Thranduil smiled "well, I got this idea in my head and being a child I didn't really understand, but I got a lot of her fabric dyes and hid them in my bag for when we returned home."

Placing your hand over your mouth, you shock your head "tell me you didn't do what I think you do?" 

Smiling Thranduil nodded "Yes love, I did, when we got home I ran to my room and pulled out the fabric dye and filled my bath with hot water and dumped it all in there, reading the instructions on the back, and after the time it said to leave it in the water, I placed my hair inside it and tried to dye it so I could fit in with the other children, but my Mother came in and panicked and pulled me from my bathroom and into her's washing the dye out." 

Laughing you shock your head again "Oh you bad boy" you said making Thranduil laugh as well. 

"The worst thing about it, my hair turned green and I was called tree for months until it finally washed out fully" Thranduil laughed making you laugh as well. 

"Well I prefer your hair this colour" you said as you ran your fingers through it making Thranduil almost purr with the sensation.

"As do I" Thranduil said as he grabbed your hand and kissed it before letting you continue running your hand through it.


End file.
